No Matter What Others Say
by Author of Mystery
Summary: The Tokugawa have long been out of power, they've know been seeking to be known on the word stage, Join Ieyasu as he journeys through life and the many paths he will take to achieving his dream of being the first Tokugawa Prime Minister. This is Ieyasu's many stories he will have written. He'll achieve his ambition, no matter what others say. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Romantic Interests

**_No Matter What Others Say_**

 **This is the list of heroines that will be paired with Ieyasu during the stories that are made. These will be marked to differentiate them from each other. This is the order I plan to write these stories. The unmarked ones will be done after the main stories are done.**

 **AN: I've decided to choose the order in which to make these stories, so I'll be doing everyone's story and save Ageha's story for last.**

· **Romantic Interests**

o Ageha Kuki (Main Interest) –

o Momoyo Kawakami –

o Kazuko Kawakami –

o Christiane Friedrich –

o Yukie Mayazumi –

o Umeko Kojima

o Chika Ogasawara

o Yumiko Yaba

o Itagaki Siblings

§ Angel Itagaki

§ Tatsuko Itagaki

o Musashi Kosugi

o Koyuki Sakakibara –

o Tsubame Matsunaga –

o Monshiro Kuki –

o Kokoro Fushikawa

o Iyo Oowada

o Margit Eberbach -

o Benkei Musashibou –

o Sayaka Mayazumi –

o Azumi Oshitari –

o Hazakura Seiso –

o Cookie 4IS – (Aeiss) –

o Ageha Kuki – (After Story) –

o Monshiro – (After Story) –

o Stacy Connor –

o Jinchu Lee –

o Tsubame Matsunaga – (After Story) –

o Homura Otomo –

o Lin Chong –

o Yoshitsune Minamoto –

§ Yoshinaka Minamoto – Side route

o Takae Tachibana –

o Margit Eberbach – (After Story) –


	2. Ch1 - From Mikawa to Kanto Once More

**_Disclaimer: Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai belongs to Minatosoft and its respective owners, I only own the various OCs in the story that appear._**

 ** _No Matter What Others Say_**

 **Chapter 1 – From Mikawa to Kanto Once More**

 **Hamamatsu City, Shizuoka Prefecture – March 30** **th** **, 2008**

We start in Hamamatsu, in a quaint dorm home in a training room, where a young man is standing still patiently as still as a board as if waiting for something. Suddenly, his eyes open and in a flash, the young man slashes what seems to be air, but on closer inspection many tatami mats have cut in half cleanly in a single stroke.

"Yagyu Shinkage – Ryu: Bronze Slicing, Scatter!" The young man exclaims. Bringing his sword back to its sheath. The young man had cut 4 tatami mats at once. Sweat beating on his brow, indicating he had been training for quite some time is interrupted to the sound of the training door being opened.

"Hidetada and Okatsu, what seems to be the problem, you two look like you've seen a ghost." The young man answers his brother and adopted sister. "Brother, its…., the younger boy starts to talk but seemed choked on his breathe, the young lady answers for him. "Its about Lady Ageha, my lord she's been defeated in her final duel, with Momoyo Kawakami." Okatsu answered her brother's inquiry.

The young man's eyes widened for a second and it appears that for a second, he was going to cry, but the young man simply lifts his head and his appearance hasn't changed.

Now with the same serious expression, he had during training he replies to the worried looks, "It was to be expected, that's the way of the samurai, for now and ever." The young man said. After that he started walking out of the room and to his personal room.

"But brother/my lord!" Okatsu and Hidetada both replied to their brother's seemingly unemotional response. However, the young man continued however as he walked past they could see that the young man had tears in his eyes. The other siblings looked at each other with worrisome looks in their eyes.

 **Later That Night**

The same young man was working on some papers in his room, when he heard a knock on his door and he saw it was his step – sister, Okatsu.

"You know, you're still a horrible liar, Ieyasu." She said to her brother as she had slight tears in her eyes. "I know, but like I said some things are bound to happen eventually." Her brother Ieyasu replied to his adopted sister. Suddenly, she jumped on Ieyasu throwing her arms around him and then the elder started to break down crying and letting all his emotion out. Their brother, Hidetada came out and joined in the small family hug and after a while all three went off to bed.

 **One Day Later**

Ieyasu, and his siblings have been called by their father to come and speak on an important topic.

"Ieyasu, Hidetada, Okatsu; me and your mother have been having a rather important discussion and have come to a conclusion for it, you will be transferring to a different high school, as we found the schools here to be inadequate for the skills you all possess. That is why you will be transferring to Kawakami Academy next year. Everyone else has already been told, they're already on their way over now." Father relayed.

"So that means….?" Ieyasu questioned

'Yes; Tadakatsu, Ina, Naomasa, Naotora, Tadatsugu, Yasumasa, Hanzo, Munenori, Toranasuke, and Takatora, also your cousins will be coming in about a month's time as well, will be joining you in going to the Academy and they will be serving under your direction Ieyasu." Their father iterated to his eldest son "Do all you can for the Tokugawa, I know of your dreams so make them a reality, but don't forget to live life to its fullest." He finished off his talk.

"Yes, father." All three siblings bowed and respectfully responded to their father

"To think that this day would come so soon, brother it seems as though fate is bringing that day closer to us." Hidetada responded in a merry mood.

"Yes, my lord will finally be able to achieve his grand ambition of uniting the land under the Tokugawa family, once more." Okatsu replied in a joyous voice.

"…. Yes, but we must be patient and tread carefully for there are others who surely will stand in our way, no matter what others will say of us or me, I will not stop until my grand ambition comes to fruition." Ieyasu responded with conviction to his siblings.

"Of course, my lord we will always be here for you." A rough, but casual voice responds to Ieyasu from behind. All three siblings turn to see everyone standing out in the gardens.

"Tadakatsu, everyone…." Ieyasu replies solemnly. Outside, everyone was standing greeting Ieyasu and his family.

Laughing and crying with joy Ieyasu responded, "I don't deserve such loyal friends at all, you are all my dearest treasures, so I'll do I can to protect them myself." Ieyasu bowed deeply to his loyal friends

"My lord, please don't strain yourself, that is why we're here", Ina responded. "You've already done so much for us, let us repay you." Naotora chimed in. "I will do all I can for sake of you Master Ieyasu, just as any samurai. I'll put my body and name on the line for you." Naomasa energetically said. "As your shadow, I shall do what you can't my lord", Hanzo responded in his stern, yet dark voice.

Everyone else nodded in enthusiasm as they all agreed in their hearts to serve the Tokugawa with distinction, honor, and an iron resolve.

 **One Year Later – April 30** **th** **, 2009**

After it was heard that a bunch of new transfer students were arriving at Kawakami Academy the school was in a craze about who they were and what classes they would be in. The only information they had publicly received was that a large group of students from Shizuoka Prefecture were coming to learn at the school and that a dorm was already built for them to live in.

 **Road under Tama Bridge – 8:30 AM**

A certain group of childhood friends are walking to school discussing the current rumors concerning the new group of transfer students. This group of friends, the Kazama Family consisting of the Kawakami sisters Momoyo and Kazuko, Yamato Naoe, Gakuto Shimazu, Kazama Shouichi, Miyako Shiina, and its two newest members Yukie Mayazumi and Christiane Friedrich both of whom arrived only a few days ago, despite their early struggles they have started to be accepted in the group.

"So little brother, do you have any new info for us on the new ones coming to our school?" Momoyo asked her "little brother" Yamato, while doing her usual teasing of him.

"No, I've gotten the same information you've gotten, but apparently there supposed to arrive today after homeroom starts." Yamato started to explain to his friends, while struggling under his "sister's" grip.

"I wonder what there like, I hope I can make friends with all of them." Mayazumi said silently to herself.

"Don't worry yourself Mayucchi, just give them your best smile and attitude and they'll be begging to be your friend." The black phone strap known as Matsukaze chimed in. ( **Really one big ventriloquist act.)**

"Really, them I'll do my best!" Mayucchi responded with more energy, but a scary smile to go with it.

"I hope they are honorable people, despite my short time here everyone I've met has something about them." Christiane responded logically

"No matter what, we'll welcome them with open arms and if it's a big group who knows? Maybe they're just like us?" The group's leader Kazama Shouichi brought his opinion forward.

"No matter, it just means more rivals for me to defeat in the ways of romance. I hope a few cute girls come with them." The muscular, yet pervy Gakuto Shimazu also stated his opinion.

"I just hope there not judgmental, a lot of people in our group all have their perks." The smallest of the group Morooka Takuya chimed.

"I really don't care, all I need is Yamato." Miyako Shiina, one of the Five Heavenly Archers and Yamato's persistent "lover" seemed to not be interested.

"If their coming to the Academy then that means that they're strong right? Then that means more opponents for all of us." Kazuko Kawakami energetically responded to everyone's thoughts.

("Come to think of it, I heard the teachers had a meeting and by the sound of it they seemed to be important, is it another important family like Kuki, but who could it be...?), Yamato pondered as they all made it to school.

 **Kawakami Academy – 9:00 AM**

After arriving to school and heading for their homerooms everyone greeted their classmates, they prepare for Umeko Kojima, their homeroom teacher to call role and start the school day.

"Now everyone I know you've been hearing rumors about the new students, but that can finally be put to rest today, as they are scheduled to arrive in just a few minutes," Umeko – sensei relayed to her Class, 2 – F.

Just as soon as Umeko finished that sentence a bus pulled up in front of the Academy gates and all the students from all classes immediately rushed to their classroom windows to see outside, until an announcement came over the intercom, "All students are to proceed to the field for an outside assembly, in an orderly fashion.

After a few minutes, all the students from the school were outside waiting to see their new classmates. It would seem that a few of them have a made bets in the side for who would be coming.

Tesshin Kawakami, Assistant Master Lu, and all the teachers of the Academy are on stage as the headmaster makes his announcement. "Everyone I hope the wait has been worth it, I hope you greet your classmates with energy and vigor!"

Lu took over the microphone for him to finish, "Now then, if you all will please introduce your new classmates, if you would all please step forward." After that, a large number students stepped on the stage all wearing shoulder sashes to designate their family insignia. All the clan symbols were recognizable; Tōdō, Hattori, Honda, Ii, Sakai, Sakakibara, Yagyu, but the three in the front is what surprised everyone, the Tokugawa hollyhock on the sashes of three of the new transfer students.

"Welcoming to Kawakami Academy, Ieyasu Tokugawa and his younger brother Hidetada Tokugawa and their sister Okatsu." Lu announced to the student body. Everybody seemed to be in a frenzy about this suddenly.

"Oh, Tokugawa, to think I would see someone from that family here of all places." Momoyo said with silent excitement.

Everyone in the school was quite excited, everyone from the 1st years to the 4th years were chatting to friends about the new arrivals.

"Also introducing, their companions; Tadakatsu Honda, Naomasa Ii, Tadatsugu Sakai, Yasumasa Sakakibara, Takatora Todo, Hanzo Hattori, Ina Honda, Toranasuke Anayama, Naotora Ii and Munenori Yagyu." Lu -sensei announced the names of the other transfers.

Particular people started reacting to particulars now…

"Hah… Hah … Tadakatsu Honda, eh?" Momoyo Kawakami muttered to herself as she was giving off a noticeable aura to those around her.

"Big sis, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Kazuko asked out of concern for her sister and everyone around them.

After calming down a bit she started to explain why she was excited to hear Tadakatsu's name, "Those first four you heard Lu-sensei announce are known as the Four Kings of Japan, they are the counterparts of the Four Devas of Japan, they're the strongest males in all of Japan and possibly the world. Tadakatsu in particular is said to have never lost a fight and not so much as suffered a scratch in any of his fights."

"They also serve Ieyasu faithfully despite their status as such, they refuse to bend as symbols of Japan and instead serve their master faithfully, I also hear his brother has an elite group of retainers as well with him, but it doesn't seem like they're here." Mayucchi responded with a stern face.

"Yagyu…" Mayucchi to said under her breath.

For as long as the schools were founded the Yagyu and Mayazumi families have been fighting for superiority over whose was the superior style of swordsmanship. Even to this day their fathers have duel repeatedly but have not come to a conclusion in their time, the last time a duel was recorded and witnessed, the match was in 1972, where their grandfathers dueled, and it was the Yagyu the came out victorious. The name spread like wildfire and once again the Yagyu were called the superior swordsman for their patience and gracefulness.

 _("Tch… Iga scum to think they would be here, but if Tokugawa are here I shouldn't put it past them, I must watch out for Hideo-sama carefully from now on.)_ Azumi Oshitari, a Kuki maid and Fuma ninja, who despite being 21 is allowed at the Academy for extenuating circumstances.

 _("That crimson red, they must be of the Ii clan, I think they'll be perfect opponents while I'm here"),_ Margit Eberbach, know as the Hunter in the Germany military and famous for leading its elite Hound unit.

"Bahahaha…, to think that the Tokugawa would be here at this school, regardless they'll never surpass the Kuki family ever!" Hideo Kuki, the eldest son of the Kuki family responded heartily to hearing of the new students.

"Todo, if I remember they are a family who have changed masters repeatedly, such dishonorable actions shall not be forgiven no matter what time we are in!" Christiane responded to the Todo retainer with slight animosity in her voice.

"Koyuki, isn't your family name, Sakakibara?" A bald guy named, Inoue Jun asked a pale white girl, named Koyuki Sakakibara.

"Maybe, I think were from different branches, but who knows? I'll give him a marshmallow and see if he'll be friends!" She playfully responded

"Another beautiful face has joined our school, but I'm sad to say it looks like he's taken from the action going up on the stage that no one seems to be noticing." A rather handsome student named Aoi Touma, the son of the director of Touma General Hospital.

"The Sakai are a well-known family, aren't they? I heard they are masters of the sword, I think I've found a new rival besides Kri to challenge my limits!" Kazuko perked up, reveling dog ears in her hair. ( **I guess people can be anything they want to be.)**

 **On Stage**

"It seems, were causing quite a stir, little brother." Ieyasu told his younger brother to his right.

"Yes, it seems we've caused a shift in the hierarchy of this school; besides it seems they're certain cliques through this school we can take advantage of, but it will take some time for we can truly reclaim out second home of Kanto again." Hidetada responded

"Regardless, it would seem many to girls of this school have an eye on you, Ieyasu, should we remind them of us, my Lord?" Okatsu replied to her brothers as she sensually made her way to Ieyasu

"Of course, besides it seems a pervert and Momoyo have been eyeing you since the beginning, let's show them our _intimate_ bond…." Ieyasu replied as he took his step-sister into his arm with a little bit of force.

Everyone seemed to freeze when they saw what happened next on-stage, as Ieyasu, lifted Okatsu's chin and raised her face to his as they were seen to be having a soft, sensual make out session in public with hundreds of eyes on them, as if they cared little for what others thought, Ieyasu at one point reached behind her and palmed her behind.

"W-W-What sort of taboo is this?!" Chris responded in near horror. "Siblings aren't supposed to do that!" She continued in anger

"W-What the….!?" Even Yamato was nearly creeped out, until he realized that the two weren't even related by blood and calmed down, but from behind he felt an eerily, familiar presence.

"That he's got such freedom to be like that to someone as beautiful as her, it's unfair." Momoyo looked upset and annoyed at the two's display of affection.

"It's not fair, I don't care if they can do that, that's against the rules!" Gakuto, a known romantic, but known pervert responded in anger to the two

"To think they can be so open wit their love, I'm nothing but jealous!" Miyako the third pervert of the Kazama Family responded.

Even the teachers were surprised for a moment, but too remembered the relationship of the two.

Fort the sake of everyone, they kiss only lasted a few seconds and they stopped. "Good, now everyone knows your mine and they'll stay away, but it doesn't mean were "like that" at all." Ieyasu told his mistress.

"Of course, my lord, I'm here to serve you in any way from a ninja to pleasure, I'll do it all." Okatsu replied while staring at Ieyasu with love in her eyes.

"Good grief, now you caused an even bigger stir my lord, but it should blow over, we should now use this to our advantage to use as a public image." Takatora methodically told his lord in secret without others hearing.

"Regardless, like I said no matter what others say of me, I'll continue my path, call me a demon with no heart, I will not stop until my ambitions are fulfilled." Ieyasu responded with resolve in his voice.

"My lord!" Everyone on stage bowed deeply to him as all the students were amazed at the display to loyalty by all of them.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, now begins my rise, first Kanto to Mikawa, and then the nation once more, for the Tokugawa, for my retainers and for the people throughout all of Japan!" Ieyasu said to himself as he looked o the sky with a smile on his face._**

 **This s going to be an interesting school year, indeed**

 **AN: Now formally starts my, No Matter What Others Say, my Majikoi story, about the life of Ieyasu Tokugawa and the adventure he'll have along the way!**

 **AN2: Always remember to favorite, review and follow for updates. Remember, I can't make this story without you guys!**

 **AN3: As I said before I'll be leaving Ageha's story last, but I'll have a poll up on my profile about who you'd like to see first. I'll get that up as soon as possible!**


	3. Ch2 - Home Sweet Home, Again at Last

**_Disclaimer: Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai belongs to Minatosoft and its respective owners, I only own the various OCs in the story that appear._**

 ** _No Matter What Others Say_**

 **Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home, Again at Last**

After the formal introductions were made all the new transfers could mingle among there new classmates, many of them were speaking with teachers and people from their new grades.

Ieyasu was chatting with some students from 2-F, most of whom are from the Kazama Family, so he was bombarded with questions.

"Ieyasu-chan, its nice to meet you, my name is…", a young, but short girl with pink hair began to introduce herself, but Ieyasu beat her to the punch.

"Amakasu Mayo, the class representative of 2-F, its nice to meet you, I hope we can get along all well." Ieyasu gently shook the girl hand, before kissing her hand as a gentleman.

The act catching the little girl off guard, she blushed a dark crimson and started to sweat heavily and seemingly had nothing else left to say.

Others who would be joining Ieyasu in Class 2-F, were Hanzo, Takatora, Okatsu, Naomasa, Yasumasa; the Iga shinobi constantly on alert as he watched for any hidden dangers to his lord.

"My name's Chika, but everyone calls me Chika-chan." A young, but supple girl with light brown hair introduced herself. Ieyasu once again did the same thing, but Chika instead was flattered by the action and seemed to enjoy it.

After a while the Kazama Family finally appeared before the Tokugawa heir and introduced themselves…

"Ah, so you're all the Kazama Family I've heard about, so I take it you're the group's leader?" Ieyasu asked as he pointed out the young man in a bright orange bandanna.

"Yep, name's Kazama Shouichi, at your service, and these are all my friends, come on everyone!" Kazama energetically introduced himself and his friends.

"It's quite alright I already know all your friend's names by heart, Momoyo, Kazuko, Yamato, Miyako, Gakuto, Mooro, Mayazumi, and Christiane." Ieyasu responded to the energetic young man.

"I see you know all about us, you wouldn't be spying on us, would you?" Yamato asked Ieyasu.

"But of course not, I've simply heard stories of all the misadventures of your group and learned as much as I could from contacts I have here in Kawakami, and I have a lot of them." Ieyasu responded to the boy.

"So, you're the group's 'tactician' I've been told" Ieyasu pondered at the young man before him.

"That's right, I come up with the plans and my friends do all the heavy work, I'm not suited for close quarters." Yamato replied

"Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to play a game of Go during lunch break if you don't mind." Ieyasu inquired his fellow classmate.

"Not a problem, it would be fun to play with a fellow mind, having only one other you match wits with can be a bit boring." Yamato agreed to the game.

"Now I'd be more than honored to meet the famous Kawakami sisters, Momoyo and Kazuko" Ieyasu asked his fellow classmate.

"Did someone say our names?" A confident voice came from behind the two students.

"Ah, the famous Momoyo Kawakami, the stories of your beauty do you no justice and this must be the energetic Kazuko Kawakami as well." Ieyasu introduced the two sisters before him.

"Yep, Big Sis is the greatest and one day I'll be just like her!" Kazuko responded in earnest.

"Nice to know other parts of Japan know our name." Momoyo coolly replied.

"As I said before its an honor to meet both of you." Ieyasu then proceeded to do the same gentlemanly gesture as he did before to the two beauties before him.

"T-t-t-t-Thank you!" Kazuko turned a bright, crimson as Ieyasu kissed her hand.

"Oh my, normally men don't have the resolve to do what you just did, I commend you for yours." Momoyo responded.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dear. I'm of the firm belief you should live life while your young but be responsible at the same time." Ieyasu replied.

"Resolved, yet moderate I think I'm going to like you. I might get a break from all the girls around this town." Momoyo sensually approached her junior

Although a head shorter than his senior, he still was not intimidated as the Goddess of Martial Arts approached the young clan heir.

With a sudden hug the young lady brought the boy to her bossom, responding in style Ieyasu took Momoyo's hands began to twirl her around until finishing with a dip.

"You were saying?" Ieyasu replied with a husky voice in Momoyo's ear.

"If you want we can enjoy a walk around town or a tea shop, after class." Momoyo inquired her new classmate.

"I would love too." Ieyasu bowed in response. "I believe its about time we head for class, I hope to see you all soon." Ieyasu then began to leave for the main building and walked off.

Yamato and Wanko, both looked at the scene with their mouths on the floor. Yamato almost baffled as to how someone could easily stand up too and gain the respect of someone like Momoyo so easily.

'W-w-what was that just now?' Yamato thought with a little bit of jealous ire inside him.

 **Class 2-F Classroom**

Everyone began to take their seats; Ieyasu, Okatsu, Hanzo, Naomasa, Yasumasa and Takatora all file in and prepare for class.

"Class Representative!" Umeko-sensei bellowed.

"Yes mam, everyone; rise and bow" Amakasu ordered as all fellow classmates did as instructed and Umeko proceeded to call roll and begin the day.

About an hour and a half later the break bell rang, and all students began to gather to head for the lunch room or stayed in the classroom with the lunches they had prepared.

Ieyasu then began to approach Yamato and asked, "Oh, Yamato I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal?"

"Of course not, we normally have a room we use for games, but we don't want the teachers knowing so let's play here if you don't mind." Yamato explained the school secret, one of many Ieyasu assumed.

Ieyasu set up two desks across from each other and laid out a go board and took out two boxes of white and black stones.

"Would you like the first move my friend?" Ieyasu beckoned his new friend. Yamato taking a bit of time to think came to a decision.

"Very well, mat the best man win" Yamato stated as he placed hi first piece in the top right corner on his side.

"Aggressive my friend, make sure you don't regret it." Ieyasu responded "As they say, the best defense is a great offense." Yamato countered.

"An acceptable tactic, but I'm of the belief that the best offense, is an iron defense. Fight only when needed and you'll only when necessary." Ieyasu countered as placed a stone at the lower left-hand corner of the board.

 ** _Two minds of two different beliefs, which will prevail?_**

 **AN #1 – Thank you for your patience here is the next chapter of,** ** _No Matter What Others Say._**

 **AN #2 – I'm not that familiar with the game of Go, so if anyone wants to explain the rules in detail, you can leave a review or PM me.**

 **AN #3 – Remember to follow, favorite and review. Thanks for everything from you guys.**


End file.
